Llantos de Fuego
by HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN
Summary: Cómo las acciones de otros pueden llegar a cambiar nuestras vidas en unos segundos... sin vuelta atrás.


-mamá... aun no quiero ir a dormir...

-¡si! No es tan tarde –lo apoyaba su hermano mayor.

La sola mirada de la mujer bastó para que ambos pequeños partieran alicaídos a sus respectivos cuartos. Una vez allí se oyeron una vez más sus voces a coro:

-¡papá dile que es temprano!

Una voz lejana les respondió:

-lo siento... pero cuando su madre está embarazada no hay nada que hacer –de pronto apareció en el marco de la puerta lo que quedaba de sus alborotados pelos castaños, pero nuevamente la mirada de la madre la hizo desaparecer en unos segundos.

-¿lo ven? Ya me quiere matar U –contestó oculto.

-¿insinúas que ando sensible? ¬¬

-¡siiiiii! –le respondieron los pequeños causando un suspiro de resignación en Sora

-pues bien.... ¡ya verán! –amenazó lanzándose donde sus hijos a darles un buen castigo de cosquillas.

Después de pedir auxilio a su padre, quien vino en seguida en su ayuda, los niños quedaron exhaustos y se fueron a dormir por su propia cuenta. Tai se dispuso a tomar a Sora en brazos para dirigirla a la habitación como en su primer día de luna de miel, sin embargo el intento que hizo no duró mucho alcanzando a dar sólo unos cuantos pasos.

-Sora... pesas mucho... –comentó adrede.

-ajá, ahora dices que soy una ballena ¬¬

-pero una ballena linda

-claro, arréglala Taichi Yagami

-por supuesto que no amor... el que pesa mucho es él –dijo apuntando la enorme barriga de la pelirroja.

-bueno... ya tiene 8 meses –le recordó a su marido acariciando al futuro bebé. Luego reemplazó su tierna mirada por una inquisidora y le reprochó- y tú también deberías dormirte temprano

-está bien mamá Sora... –se fue a la pieza agachando los hombros como un niño castigado.

-Tai...

El susodicho volteó sonriente.

-¿sí?

-te amo

Antes de sumergirse cada cual en sus sueños se dieron un beso de buenas noches.

-que sueñes conmigo

-"en el fondo Tai siempre es el mismo niño de siempre... " se perfiló una sonrisa en su rostro de madre.

La noche avanzaba tranquila, la luz de la luna llena entraba por las cortinas de la casa complementándose perfectamente con el ambiente de felicidad que caracterizaba aquel hogar. A esas altas horas de la noche había ocurrido un corte de luz que pasaba desapercibido para los que el sueño caía pesado sobre los párpados de los habitantes. Algo en el aire no estaba en su lugar. Unas voces llegaban de afuera, pero los susurros eran oíbles sólo para quienes los emitían.

-¿de aquí es el dato?

-sí, esos niños han hecho esta pasada. Sólo por travesura, pero no saben cuánto nos han ayudado... –la expresión del tipo dejó entrever entre sus delgadísimos labios unos dientes claramente descuidados y chuecos.

-bien, es hora.

-recuerda, cualquier problema que tengamos con ése le amenazamos a la mujer que está preñada.

Su compañero asintió como respuesta y se dispusieron a entrar al terreno de la casa. Una vez adentro ayudados de herramientas forzaron uno de los ventanales, todo en el más profesional silencio.

Los tres hombres se encontraban en el interior de la casa, cuidándose de no hacer ni un movimiento en falso fueron directamente a la habitación principal.

-Sora... no... –balbuceaba Tai angustiosamente entre sueños...

...no la encontraba por ninguna parte, Tai levantaba su brazo para protegerse del calor que emanaban las llamas a su alrededor... y no veía a Sora por ningún lado...

Yagami se revolvía incómodo en la cama de un lado a otro sudando. Se veía angustiado.

El hombre que lo observaba estaba quieto, paralizado esperando su reacción, no fuera que se despertara arruinándoles su plan. Lentamente se agachó mojando un trapo en un líquido. Acto seguido se dirigió al lado de Tai y apretándoselo contra la cara lo tranquilizó en cuestión de segundos.

Sora se despertó bruscamente encontrándose cara a cara con el ladrón. Fue tanto el impacto que le causó verlo allí que la voz no le salía, quería gritar, alertar a su marido e intentó sacudirlo, mas el cuerpo tampoco le respondía.

-¡quédate ahí! –le mandó apuntándola con un arma de fuego.

Nerviosa y temblorosa como estaba intentó calmarse logrando sacar vagas palabras en un hilo de voz.

-cuando él despierte no va a encontrar nada... dime dónde están las joyas –le gritaba el desconocido agarrándola del brazo.

La pelirroja indefensa como estaba no tuvo más opción que obedecer. Una vez que fue llevada al comedor de la casa se encontró con dos hombres más que mantenían a la fuerza a sus dos pequeños hijos.

-si a alguien se le ocurre pedir ayuda matamos al primero que veamos.

-niños... tranquilos... no hagan nada... –les decía su madre intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

-mamá...

-¡cht! –los hizo callar.

Todos se encontraban con los nervios de punta.

-tú ve a encerrar al otro, y tú –se giró hacia Sora- nos dirás de las joyas

-pero tenemos muy pocas... no vale la pe...

-¡da igual! Toma esto y me guías –le pasó una de las tres velas que habían encendido los otros dos.

Sora se paró, respiró hondo y lento, no fuera que con la agitación del momento le comenzaran a dar contracciones.

-estúpida no tenemos toda la noche –la tironeó del brazo.

-¡déjala!

-¡tú cállate! –le espetó al mayor de los niños, quien al perecer tenía alrededor de 7 años.

-calma, mamá está bien... –le susurró a su hijo pidiéndole que no se exaltara, pues si algo había heredado de su padre era su carácter obstinado y defensivo.

Mientras uno vigilaba a los niños, otro metía todo lo de valor que encontraba en unos bolsos y el tercer hombre esperaba impaciente que la pelirroja encajara una de las llaves que tenía en su descontrolada mano en la cerradura de la pequeña caja fuerte que poseían.

En ella no tenían grandes joyas, pero las pocas que atesoraban eran mucho más preciosas por su valor sentimental: dentro había un reloj de la primera navidad que pasaron como familia, y también uno de los poquísimos regalos que hubo aquella noche.

En todo esto pensaba Sora mientras su mano tiritona daba vuelta ya la última llave en el cerrojo.

-excelente, ahora tenla de nuevo –la apuntó pasándole nuevamente la vela, y con una mano iba echando a la bolsa todo lo poco, en verdad, que había adentro. Entre tanto no perdía de vista a Sora, ni dejaba de amenazarla.

Repentinamente se escucharon fuertes golpes en la puerta donde Tai estaba encerrado. Gritaba furioso luchando por abrir.

A Sora se le resbaló la vela de las manos cayendo en el suelo alfombrado.

-¡puta madre! –gritaba el desconocido mientras pisaba la vela para apagar lo que se había alcanzado a prender.- ándate al comedor estúpida –le ordenó sin perder su blanco.

-¡salgan de mi casa imbéciles! –amenazaba Tai intentando en vano echar abajo la puerta.

-¡CÁLLATE! Una palabra más que digas y la mato.

El silencio absoluto siguió aquellas palabras.

Silencio que sólo fue interrumpido por el grito del menor de los pequeños:

-¡papá!

-¡que te calles pendejo! –se sulfuró quien los vigilaba y disparó sin pensarlo con su arma.

El grito de Sora acompañó el tiro y segundos después el mayor de los niños se escapó de las manos del ladrón pasando a llevar la mesa donde estaba el resto de las velas, que cayeron rodando al alfombrado.

A nadie le importó aquello pues el pequeño de 7 años fue a ayudar a su madre que estaba atrapada bajo la lámpara que había caído a causa del tiro al aire.

Era una lámpara antigua que les habían regalado para un aniversario, tenía una hermosa estructura de fierro lo que la hacía muy pesada para el pequeño.

-¡mamá! –le gritaba sin obtener respuesta. Sora estaba inconsciente en medio de la sala con las llamas ya creciendo alrededor.

-ya tenemos algunas cosas, vámonos! –ordenó uno de los asaltantes.

-pero ¿y ella? –objetó otro.

-¡vámonos mierda!

-¡papá! –se alegró el menor al verlo irrumpir en la sala.

-salgan, yo ayudo a su madre –les mandó Tai a sus hijos.

-pero la mamá... –comenzó a sollozar impotente uno de los niños.

-ya salimos- decía en tanto movía la lámpara- no llores y llévate a tu hermano de aquí.

Mas las llamaradas se habían tomado el lugar en cuestión de esos pocos minutos.

-huyan por el baño, ¡rápido!

El mayor se logró sobreponer a su miedo y se llevó consigo a su hermanito.

-vamos amor, despierta –le animaba Tai mientras se acomodaba para levantarla. La tarea se le hacía difícil estando Sora en ese estado y con su barriga. Y no se lo perdonaría si llegase a perder al bebé.

Las llamas crecían por las paredes adueñándose de las cortinas, y el calor hacía reventar las ventanas de los primeros cuartos.

Tai logró tomar a Sora y se levantó buscando entre el humo un lugar por donde salir. Quedaba el cuarto de ellos al final del pasillo. Dio unos pasos torpes tanteando espacios libres del fuego. Sudaba enormemente debido al calor que abrasaba la casa.

El fuego en ese instante consumía una alacena que se encontraba atrás de ellos y que se consumía debilitando las tablas que cayeron sobre sus espaldas.

-¡Sora! –llamaba desesperado mientras luchaba por poder respirar entre tanto humo. Tai con sus propias manos removía las tablas envueltas en llamas para sacar a su mujer de ahí. No sentía dolor, en realidad no le importaba, sólo debía salvar a Sora.

-¡papá, mamá! –escuchaba las voces de sus hijos a lo lejos desde afuera, ya a salvo.

No sentía sus manos... sabía que las estaba moviendo, pero no las sentía.

Retiró las últimas tablas que ocultaban las piernas de Sora, y vio que le habían abierto grandes heridas donde la carne se escocía al rojo vivo, siendo casi inexistente la piel.

-¡mamá!

-¡papá!

Tenía que lograr salir de allí: por sus hijos, por su mujer y por el nuevo integrante de la familia que venía en camino. No podía defraudar a ninguno de ellos.

Entre convulsivas toses agarró firmemente a Sora de los brazos, pues si tocaba sus piernas podría perder más de lo que ya tenía quemado.

En verdad no sabía si ella estaba viva o no, no daba señal alguna de estarlo, sin embargo debía sacarla, al menos el niño que llevaba en su vientre podía salvarse.

Caminando entre las llamas se dirigía a su habitación, que seguía, a pesar de ya haber sido alcanzada por el fuego, siendo su única vía de escape.

Un ataque de tos hizo caer a Tai nuevamente. No, no podía hacerlo... no podría llegar...

...papa

mamá...

Sí, no podía fallarles. No podía abandonar a sus hijos en ese momento. Se echó al suelo para respirar mejor y arrastró a Sora consigo.

-Tai... –le pareció oír a su espalda.

-Sora... no hables, ya te sacaré de aquí –intentaba decirle entre tos y tos.

-sal tú, estaremos bien. No dejes... a los niños...

-pero yo no te puedo dejar aqu

-gracias amor...

-¡no! Te voy a sacar –la llevaba por el suelo casi llegando a la pieza- resiste amor... no nos puedes dejar.-Las lágrimas de desesperación se juntaban con el hollín en su cara, ardiéndole los ojos e impidiéndole ver. Aún así avanzaba, sabía dónde debía llegar y la voz de los pequeños lo alentaba a seguir.

Pero el destino no estaba de su lado, la puerta se había salido de sus bisagras y se les fue encima.

-Sora... ¡Sora! –gritaba Tai al aire, sin respuesta alguna.

...mama

papá...

-perdónenme hijos –hablaba Tai cerrando fuertemente sus ojos- perdónenme pero no puedo dejar a su madre sola aquí. -Diciendo esto se arrastró y retiró la puerta con una patada. Se acercó a Sora y le dejó un beso en la frente abrazándola lentamente.

-perdónenme... –susurraba sollozando, mientras ambos cuerpos eran envueltos por las llamas.

Por Akassia (o Darkdi)

_Cosecha:_ lo sé... ¡¿QUE XQ TENIA Q MATARLOS?! Bueno... así es la historia, yo tenia pensado el final y ahí queria llegar.... ademas que lo base en un hecho real. Me sorprendio la valentia q tuvo para decidir morir con su esposa al no poderla sacar d la casa y trate d reflejarlo, pero falta pulir el asunto, pero esto es lo q publique asi q espero q les haya gustado, ¬.¬ y si... acepto reviews con amenazas d muerte...

Y tampoco me molestaria recibir reviews q digan q si les gusto o q no, pero q me digan como mejorarlo o q se yo... lo q se les venga a la mente y kieran decir. -

Bai-bai y grax x leer este pekeño fic.

Que les vaya bien el resto del día!


End file.
